Of Pups and Children
by Kayonoi
Summary: Hey y'all! It's the sequel to Of Dogs and Men, coming out early! w00t. WON'T RESUME WRITING UNTIL I GET FOUR MORE REVIEWS!
1. Prologue

Catching Up

Hey. It's Kay-chan, writing up the sequal to Of Dogs and Men now, since I can tell that nobody likes Woofloose. SADNESS!

Anyway, this is mostly in Kiba's POV, explaining how his kids have grown up and junks.

KTHXBAI

-

Hey. It's me. You might not remember me. Last time we saw each other, I was twenty-two and Neji died. Haha. Wait, I was sad there.

Oh well.

Anyway, life is sweet and I'm thirty-six! No signs of gray hair or baldness. I'm good at this.

You're probably all wondering how my kids are doing. Well they're great. I'll tell you all about them!

First, there's the oldest of the Triplets, Koroku.

Koroku likes to party. He's the kind of guy you'd expect to stick his head out of the roof of a limo and hoot and holler and junk. He's fifteen now, in the Konoha legal drinking age. Kicks ass, doesn't it? If it weren't for Shikamaru being the Hokage, that law wouldn't have been like that. But I degress. What does that mean, anyway?

Koroku likes to party. I already said that. Oh well. He does. He sneaks off sometimes with his friends to go to parties, and I pretend that I didn't notice, and don't tell Hinata. He sure has fun at those. I know I did.

Koroku's dog, Kazuma, is one of the strays that Akamaru found on his first birthday. Those two are inseperable! And damn do they ever kick ass together! To think, it's all thanks to my training of them. Hahaha!

Koroku has a softer side at times, though. He really looks out for his younger sister, Takashi. I'm not sure if he realizes that there's also Akida, but sometimes I don't because she's so quiet. I mean, she's even quieter then Hinata used to be. I haven't heard her speak in ages.

Takashi… well… she's just a hyperactive nutcase. She's going out with Kakashi and Anko's son, Kaito. I really don't like that. That boy is eighteen! Three years older then her! Hey! I did math goodly! Yay. She and Kaito sometimes go to parties with Koroku, and everything works out fine. Takashi learned how to use the Byakugan to its fullest from her mother, so I just sort of sat back and relaxed through her training.

Last, and sometimes least, is Akida. She incredibly silent! I rarely ever hear her say anything, and its usually just sort of a whisper or something. I've tried teaching her how to use her dog, Sergio (the other stray), in combat, and her mom tries to teach her the Byakugan, but I'm not sure if it sinks in. She doesn't have a mental disability, as our family's doctor told us. I think our doctor does, though, because he always yells at the end of every sentence. It freaks me out…

Joey and Chandler had to move to the other side of the world to some place called "New Pork" or something since their TV show got so popular. I miss them sometimes, but then remember that I can just get their boxsets for free with every purchase of five or more. So far there's three boxsets, so that is a sweet deal!

Hinata's doing fine. She really doesn't want to have any more kids though since the last one. Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you about Tadakatsu.

Tadakatsu's only ten years old, and he's still in the Academy. Shino teaches his class, so that's pretty cool. He can be annoying at times… and sometimes he makes things go boom. I'm not sure how…

Anyway, back to Hinata. She's just gotten hotter and hotter over the years, what with growing her hair long. She watches out for Akida, sometimes being the only one to remember that she's there.

Akamaru's fine. Huge, but fine. I think once when I got back from a really awesome New Years Party and didn't want to wake up anybody when I got up, I passed out onto him, thinking he was the couch. Haha. He said my breath stank though. Stank like alchohol. Personally, I love that smell.

Ack! I just keep babbling on here, don't I? Well, I'll leave you to see what's going on then. Bye!

-

Short chapter, but slightly necessary due to the whole super time skip. XD ENJOY THIS ONE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!


	2. Mix Tape

Mix Tape

XD The second time I've used a song for a chapter where I have no idea how to describe something without a song! Yay. The song Mix Tape is from Avenue Q. I didn't write it, so yeah.

Takashi singing Kaito singing Both singing 

-

You're probably wondering why Takashi's in love with Kaito. Well, it started like this about a month ago. This is basically what she told me.

Takashi was sitting around in the living room, bored and thinking about Kaito. She had a crush on him that could crush a… un…crushable… object. Yeah. She also hoped that he might have a crush on her like she liked him. She imagined he did.

_He likes me._

_  
I think he likes me.  
_

_Does does he 'like me' like me,  
_

_Like I like him?  
_

_Will we be friends,  
_

_Or something more?  
_

_I think he's interested,  
_

_But I'm not sure._

I wasn't quite sure why she was singing, but… meh. Whatever.

There was a knock on the door then. Takashi went over and answered it. It was Kaito!

"Hey Takashi." Kaito said.

"Kaito! Come on in." she said to him.

"Uh… I was looking through my CDs today and found a few songs that I thought you might like, so I uh… put them all on this tape." Kaito said, handing my daughter the tape.

"Oh! That's so sweet!" Takashi said, "Can I get you a drink or a snack?"

"Actually, could I use your bathroom?"

"Sure."

"Oh thank god." Kaito said running off to it.

_A mix tape._

_He made a mix tape.  
_

_He was thinking of me,  
_

_Which shows he cares!  
_

_Sometimes when someone  
_

_Has a crush on you  
_

_They'll make you a mix tape  
_

_To give you a clue.  
_

_Let's see...  
_

_"You've Got A Friend"  
_

_"The Theme From 'Friends'"  
_

_"That's What Friends Are For"_

"Shiiiiiit…" Takashi moaned, "Oh, but look!"

"A Whole New World"

"Kiss The Girl"

"My Cherie Amour"

"Oh Kaito! He does like me!"

"I Am The Walrus…?"

"Fat Bottomed Girls"

"Yellow Submarine"

What does this mean?

Kaito came out of the bathroom. "Hey… uh… you might not wanna go in there for a while." He said.

"Oh Kaito, thanks for the tape! I was just looking at side A." she said.

"Oh! Well, take a look on side B. It's pretty good." Kaito said.

"Stuck On You"

**"Love Me Do"**

"My Heart Will Go On"

"I loved "Titanic"!" Takashi said."Uhh, it was all right."

**"She's Got A Way"**"Yesterday"

**"Goodnight Saigon!"**

"From the Russia concert!"

"Oh. Great." Takashi said.

"Through The Years"

**"The Theme From 'Cheers'"**

"Moving Right Along"

"Nice tape."

"Oh, there's one more..." Kaito said.

**"I Have To Say I Love You In A Song"**

"Oh Kaito, this is the greatest present I ever got from a guy!" Takashi said.

"Really? Thanks! Well, I've got to go if I'm gonna make one for Koroku, Akida, and Gai jr."

"Oh…" Takashi said unenthusiastically.

"But hey… um… I've got an extra ticket to go hear this singer at the café tonight… do you wanna go with me?" he asked.

"Like… on a date?"

"Uh… yeah. A date!" Kaito said.

"I'd love to!"

"Great! I'll see you tonight then." Kaito said, walking out of the door.

Takashi closed and leaned against it, holding her heart.

"He likes me!"

-

So that was how they started going out. Kaito, Koroku and Takashi are gonna go to a party at Gai Jr's place. It's sort of weird how Lee named his daughter that. Well, it was his first born child but… ew…

Well, I'll give you a break until I tell you about the party.

Ciao!

-

Shortesque-Songchapter! XD Yay… I hope you liked Kaito and Takashi's song… and knew the tune… So… yeah… 

Kthxbai!


	3. Unexpected Wakeup Call

Unexpected Wake-up Call

Hey! It's me, finally updating. I've noticed a large lack of interest in this story, so it made me lose my muse for a while…  Reviews are cool. Give them to me. Please!

Anyway, this is no longer in Kiba's POV.

-

Koroku, Takashi and Kaito were all getting ready to leave for a party.

"We're leaving now." Koroku yelled.

"Cool." Kiba shouted back.

"Be carefull!" yelled their mother.

-

A little while after the party, Koroku was clearly plastered. He was sitting on the couch, talking-er, slurring up some girl with his best friend, Aburame Shugo next to him. Takashi and Kaito were making out in the spare room, and everything was getting set up for the author's drama! Muhahahaha!

"Yay! No more torture for me!" said Kiba.

THERE SHALL BE MUCH TORTURE FOR THEE, FOR THOU ART YONDER FATHER OF YONDER CHILDRENETH!

"Oh… dang…"

MUHAHAHAHA! RITHE IN THE UPCOMING DRAMA!

-

Takashi and Kaito had enough making out, and Kaito decided to get things a little more interesting.

"C'mon, It'll be f(hic!)un…" he slurred.

"Kaito, are you drunk?" Takashi asked.

"Just a (hic!) little…" he said.

Little did Takashi know, that due to Kaito's drunkenness, he had forgotten one thing: Condoms.

Takashi didn't notice. She just enjoyed the ride.

-

The next morning, Koroku awoke. Somehow he had managed to get himself home. He opened his eyes and rolled over, to see somebody there… somebody named Aburame Shugo. He shrugged it off, assuming he got drunk too and just followed him home and they both just passed out here.

Then he noticed another thing.

Neither of them were wearing clothes.

Koroku's eyes widened as he began to piece together what he had just done. He let out a scream, waking up Shugo.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE WE DONE?" Koroku asked.

"We had sex." Shugo answered blankly, "After you admitted your undying love to me."

"Oh my god! You're gay!" Koroku shouted, "Oh my god, I'M GAY!"

"Who's gay?" Kiba said, poking his head in to Koroku's door.

-

Takashi awoke in Kaito's bedroom. Somehow the two had wound up there. She stood up and yawned. She looked over to see Kaito, still asleep.

She felt a little weird. She walked into Kaito's bathroom, and threw up a little. Strange… she hadn't done any drinking at the party? Why on earth would she be sick?

She then noticed the unopened condom package.

-

There. I wrote a short chapter that'll get the story going along, but it was still short because I didn't know what to write…. So… yeah THE END!

Kiba: My son's gay? X.X MY DAUGHTER'S PREGNANT?

Er… SURPRISE! (runs away)


End file.
